1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensing containers, coolers, and mini-refrigeration units. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a beverage pouch or bladder support container, dispenser and drip tray, wherein the container includes internal support elements for the flexible pouch and the container comprises an insulated cooler box, simple support container or a refrigerated container for keeping beverages at an optimum temperature for serving.
It is common during social events, weddings and other gatherings to serve wine and other assorted beverages. Generally this includes opening bottles of wine and other beverage containers and requiring guests to serve themselves or provide a bartender for dispensing drinks to each guest. Opening individual bottles of wine can be troublesome and further lead to quantities of unconsumed wine that quickly spoils. Further, paying for a server or attendant to serve guests can be quite expensive, and is generally reserved for larger or more extravagant events. A common means of dispensing beverages that solves both of these issues, including opening individual bottles and operating with an attendant, includes self-serve dispensers of the coffee or juice type, commonly located along buffet lines or at refreshment tables. These devices allow individuals to choose their desired beverage and manually dispense a desired quantity into a cup or glass via the container spout or spigot, which dispenses fluid from the container interior as the user holds the cup or glass over a drip tray. The present invention contemplates a wine dispenser of a similar type for the purposes of dispensing during events or for use within a residential household.
An issue arising from the use of such self-serve dispensers of the coffee or juice type is the outward appearance and appropriateness of the dispenser during more elegant events, wherein the decorative features of the dispenser may be scrutinized. A further issue relates to the means of storing such beverages within these dispensers. Generally these include an open interior for storing a quantity of a beverage, while the structure includes a means of insulation and a spout for dispensing the liquid from its interior. This structure is well adapted to store coffee for extended periods, but lacks the features that would allow chilled wine to be stored therein. Further, the quantity of wine in each dispenser would require several bottles to be opened to fill the vessel, which would rapidly spoil if left unattended or unconsumed for periods of time.
The present invention is therefore disclosed to advance the art of such dispensers, and in particular a dispenser specifically suited for wine is herein disclosed. Provided is an enclosure having means to efficiently dispense, store and preserve wine, while the enclosure outward appearance may be elegantly designed or be tailored for a specific occasion or theme. The present invention is designed to support and store bladders of wine that are commonly found in wine boxes, which have inherent flaws to their structure when utilized alone or dispensed directly from their associated box.
Wine pouches or bladders are structures generally sold in box enclosures, and comprise flexible sidewalls that support and contain the wine, while a spout is provided for dispensing the wine from the bladder interior. These structures are well known in the art and provide a convenient means of selling and dispensing quantities of wine in a way that allows the structure to be resealed after being opened, allowing the wine to remain fresh longer and further allowing larger quantities of wine to be stored in a single vessel. There are several drawbacks to wine bladders of this type, and generally include their ability to efficiently dispense their entire contents as the bladder nears being empty, and further includes the wine box outward appearance and perceived lack of sophistication when compared to traditional wine bottles. As a bladder of wine draws empty, it is difficult to dispense the remaining portions from the bag without tilting or squeezing the bag to force it through the bladder spout. This requires a user to open a wine box and manipulate the bladder to ensure all wine is dispensed and to avoid large quantities of wasted wine. The secondary drawback related to wine boxes limits their deployment in certain situations, which requires the user to utilize wine bottles, which creates the aforementioned drawbacks related to spoiled and wasted quantities of wine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to dispensing vessels, including devices that are particularly suited for supporting or insulating a bladder or pouch of wine, or entire wine boxes therein. These devices employ familiar design elements for the purposes of housing a wine bladder or wine box, and further include features to cool or insulate the bladder while positioned therein. These devices, however, lack the novel features of the present invention that allow a bladder to efficiently dispense wine, store the bladder for extended periods and provide an enclosure that is appropriate for formal gatherings or well suited for household use. The following is a list of patented devices and published patent application publications that are particularly relevant to the present disclosure, and are herein described for the purposes of highlighting the novel features of the present invention and the inherent drawbacks of the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,329 to Weller discloses a wine box cooling device that comprises a separable housing having a base portion and a cover portion. The base portion is adapted to accept a cooling ice block while the cover portion is adapted to accept and shroud the outer extents of a wine box. The cover portion forms over the base portion to enclose the wine box and ice block, while the spout of the wine box is extended through an aperture formed by two semicircular cut-outs along a shared edge between the two portions. The cover portion further comprises a labeling means to signify the type or style of wine stored within the housing. While the Weller device is related to wine boxes and providing a means to house and cool the same, it is a relatively simple structure that provides cooling for short periods, while its structure is adapted to accept an entire wine box and internal bladder. The present invention provides improved cooling, supporting and dispensing features that advance the art of wine box dispensation over the Weller device. The present invention contemplates supporting an exposed wine box bladder, wherein its internal elements improve cooling, support and efficient dispensation of the bladder contents while positioned within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,567 to Crossley is another device that discloses an apparatus for cooling and dispensing wine from a wine-filled bag, wherein the apparatus comprises a box for housing the bag and several embodiments for cooling the bag while therein. A drip reservoir along the front of the box is positioned below the bag spout, while a nameplate is securable above the spout for bag content identification purposes. Similar to the Weller device, the Crossley box comprises two portions that form together around a wine box bag, wherein the spout is positionable though an aperture created by corresponding semi-circular notches in the box section's share forward edge. A freezable liquid pack may be placed within the box, or alternatively the box walls itself may contain freezable panels for cooling the wine bag contents while positioned within the box. Further disclosed is the box having a wedge-shaped interior edge to facilitate tipping of the bag and constant pouring of wine. The Crossley device provides a wine bladder serving box having similar intent of the present invention; however, similar to the Weller device, the Crossley device lacks the novel features that allow the present invention to efficiently cool, dispense and store a wine pouch for serving purposes. The internal support elements and the construction of the enclosure in the present invention diverge from the Crossley device in both spirit and structure.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,857 to George discloses a portable thermoelectric cooling and heating appliance for the purposes for storing a liquid in a temperature controlled container. The container comprises a hinged box enclosure having an internal divide for a first and second liquid chamber, while further comprising a sidewall having internal heat and cooling coils therein for cooling or heating the liquid within respective chambers of the device. A first and second spigot is provided along sidewall in opposite to the temperature controls of the heating and cooling elements. A voltage regulator and thermostat are utilized to maintain a desired temperature within the chambers, thereby providing a transportable enclosure for liquid desired to be cooled or heated to a specific temperature, wherein power is provided by a cord attachable to a vehicle or residential electrical outlet. The George device discloses a cooler container of the general, wherein the cooler includes spigots and an internal means of regulating temperature. It is not specifically relate nor suited for the intended uses of the present invention, wherein the present invention provides a novel serving and storing container for beverage pouches.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,653 to Katu{hacek over (s)}a is another device that discloses a portable refrigeration device for containerized beverages, wherein the device comprises a receptacle forming a basket, wherein the base of the basket includes a refrigeration unit compartment for cooling the basket contents. The refrigeration unit includes a thermoelectric motor, condenser, evaporator and compressor for creating a cool interior volume within the basket, while the top of the basket is closable using a corresponding lid. While fulfilling a need in the art for a cooled container baskets, the Katu{hacek over (s)}a device lacks the ability to dispense a beverage from its interior, and further diverges in spirit and scope with regard to the present disclosure. The present invention provides a refrigerated container embodiment, however with different structural and support elements within the container for cooling a beverage bladder prior to dispensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,054 to Kirkendall discloses an insulated carrier for a rectangular wine box having a spigot dispenser. The carrier comprises an insulated housing forming an assemblage of panels that are adapted to surround the wine box and provide a layer of thermal insulation and a means to support the wine box in an upright position. An openable front panel allows the wine box to be positioned thereinto, while the spigot of the wine box is fed through an aperture along the front panel for dispensing its contents while within the carrier. Two attachable handles connect to the side panels and allow the assembly to be supported as a handbag for easy transport. The Kirkendall device provides a unique carrying case for a wine box, wherein transport and thermal insulation is accounted for, and further provided is a means of dispensing the wine from the box while the device is being carried. The present invention relates to a static dispenser that is adapted to provide ready dispensing of wine, cooling and features that facilitate efficient pouring thereof from a wine box bladder. The present invention is adapted to be positioned within a household or deployed during an event to allow ready access to wine from a refrigerated or cooler structure, wherein the structure is one that is not meant for ready transport. The elements of the Kirkendall device differ in structure and scope with regard to the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,139 to Scholle discloses a fluid dispenser having an outer shell and a fluid-filled flexible bag insert within the outer shell. The spout of the fluid bag is extractable from one end of the shell to allow dispensation of the fluid therefrom while the bag is inserted within the shell interior. In its preferred configuration, the outer shell forms a simulated barrel structure to complement the packaging and service of beverages such as wine. A removable bung within the shell and between the shell and bag is adapted to allow insertion of chilled water or ice for cooling the fluid contents of the bag insert. The Scholle device provides a container forming a shell for housing a wine box pouch or similar fluid bag insert, wherein the spout is extractable through an end of the shell for dispensing the bag contents. The Scholle device further contemplates a barrel shape as the shell structure. The present invention relates to a wine pouch support container having elements that facilitates improved dispensing and maintenance of the wine, while also contemplating decorative shapes and designs for the container itself. The present invention advances the art of beverage support pouch containers beyond the scope of the Scholle device, wherein internal elements are disclosed for ensuring steady flow of liquid and complete emptying of the pouch contents are possible without manually manipulating the bag once it is nearly empty.
The present invention is a wine box bladder enclosure, support and dispensing device that comprises several embodiments for the purposes of offering a new means to dispense wine and preserve its contents over extended periods. The enclosure itself may comprise a simple cooler device, or a refrigerated embodiment, wherein either embodiment includes insulation and a means to maintain a low operating temperature for white wine and other beverages required to be chilled to serve and store. Internally within the enclosure are pouch support elements that provide an even flow of liquid from the bladder, even as its contents are nearly emptied. Further, the outward appearance of the enclosure is one that is well suited for formal occasions, for everyday use within a household or for use outdoors during tailgate or similar activites. In light of the aforementioned prior art devices, it is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing beverage pouch support, serving and storage devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.